Regreso
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Extrañaba sus gritos, aunque también la irritaban. One-shot


Ustedes saben que el ocio tiene un gran poder sobre mí, y aunque intentaron esconderlo, a mi no me engañan, yo sé que era Hana la persona que estaba con Ryohei en la foto xD hay tan poquitos fics de ellos, y me encanta la pareja, sin embargo es difícil trabajar con ellos x.x espero que les guste!

* * *

Miró la habitación que ya conocía de memoria, recorrió con la vista cada detalle del cuarto, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que merecía más atención, si serían los posters y fotos repartidos por todo el lugar, o serían los adornos que ella misma ayudó a escoger, aunque también podrían ser los muebles, la cama donde ella solía sentarse a charlar por horas, o quizás el suelo donde muchas veces se instaló a dormir.

Recordaba con nostalgia esos días en los cuales esta casa le parecía propia.

Lo extrañaba, incluso extrañaba a ese molesto e infantil hermano de Kyoko, quien constantemente entraba gritando, perturbado la preciosa paz, era un inmaduro, pero hoy comprendía que simplemente se preocupaba, quería que amabas se sintieran cómodas.

Siempre se sintió muy madura, había estudiado y ahora tenía una profesión como cualquier adulta, se sentía cómoda, pero ahora a su vida le hacía falta cierto toque de infantilismo, esas niñerías que tanto la habían hecho rabiar años atrás.

Hace un tiempo que se había despedido de esos momentos, Kyoko se fue misteriosamente, nunca le dijo nada, solo desapareció y ya. Su hermano también había desaparecido.

Al principio sintió rabia, pero luego el sentimiento fue cambiando a confusión, no entendía por qué su amiga la había dejado sin decir palabra, y más tarde llegó la tristeza, día tras día se ilusionaba a sí misma, revisando su correo en la espera de alguna noticia o explicación. Nunca llegó nada.

Y ahora, estaba en el peor punto de la desesperación. Todos los días visitaba la casa de Kyoko, como si ella estuviera ahí esperándola. La puerta siempre estaba abierta, ella llamaba solo por educación y subía al cuarto de su amiga, como en sus días de adolescencia.

Una vez dentro, pasaba horas recordando y preguntándose cómo se encuentran los Sasagawa ahora, dónde están ellos y el resto del pequeño grupo social compuesto por Tsuna, Haru, Yamamoto, Gokudera, incluso Hibari y esos pequeños bebés. Nunca fue muy cercana a todos, pero inconscientemente los consideraba sus amigos, lo que pasa es que ella no podía incluirse en sus juegos inmaduros, por lo que esperaba que algún día crecieran y pudieran entenderse.

Nunca crecieron. O quizás sí.

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, se levantó de un salto y retrocedió, mirando con horror la ventana rota y unos desconocidos entrando al cuarto a través de esta.

No sabía quiénes eran, pero la situación no era buena, asique salió corriendo del cuarto, con los recién llegados pisándole los talones.

No era rápida, siempre lo supo, pero no por eso se iba a rendir fácilmente, tenía escapar, si no podía correr usaría su inteligencia para esconderse en algún lugar seguro. Conocía la casa, eso estaba a su favor, pero si quería esconderse debía establecer una distancia para que no la vieran ocultarse y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que un canguro iba en su dirección, ahora sí que estaba rodeada, no tenía más cartas, la habían acorralado.

Para su sorpresa, el mamífero pasó por su lado y golpeó a los desconocidos que habían entrado por la ventana, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Estaba tan absorta mirando la escena que, cuando la mirada del canguro se posó sobre ella, Hana se recriminó mentalmente por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de escapar.

—¡Kangaryu! Bien hecho, ¡AL EXTREMO!

El grito sobresaltó a Hana, era una voz que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que ya casi olvidaba. Años atrás ese grito le resultaba irritante, hoy parecía un canto de esperanza.

—¿Hana, estás bien?—preguntó Ryohei llegando a su sitio.

Hana estaba más que bien, se sentía tan feliz de poder verlo que habría llorado de la emoción, hasta que el canguro se paró a su lado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—preguntó Hana, recobrando la compostura, ella era una adulta ahora.

—Es mi caja arma, al extremo—respondió Ryohei.

¿Caja arma? ¿Un canguro? No entendía de qué le estaba hablando, sin embargo la alegría aplacaba a su confusión.

—Creí que tú y Kyoko…—decir de nuevo el nombre de su mejor amiga en voz alta la sobresaltó un poco—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Está bien—la consoló el guardián del sol.

...

Secretos, siempre secretos. Ryohei nunca le contaba dónde iba ni a qué iba, simplemente se limitaba a ir y venir como el viento, o mejor dicho, como el sol que se turna con la noche, por lo que Hana espera ansiosa el día en que su luz volviera a brillar para ella.

Aceptaba la situación e intentaba no hacer berrinches ni escándalos, aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de esperar con la incertidumbre de no saber si él está bien o está mal.

Mafia. Misiones. Enemigos. Ryohei no quería meterla en ese lío, ninguno de los Vongola quería que la vida de Hana corriera peligro, ya le había tocado al padre de Yamamoto, los padres de Haru, la madre de Tsuna continuaba desaparecida… estar relacionada con ellos era un riesgo que no debía tomar, pero que de todas formas tomaba.

La palabra Vongola iba acompañada del concepto de dolor, pero así mismo, compartía definición con la amistad y la alegría.

Ella es valiente. Nunca se arriesgó de más, pero sabe que debe afrontar la situación con madurez. Aunque Ryohei fuese un niño, él la protege y la ayuda a sobrellevarlo. Asegurándose de mantenerla lo suficientemente lejos para que no salga dañada, pero manteniéndola cerca para poder cuidarla, preocupándose de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando ambos eran estudiantes y ella visitaba a Kyoko, esos días en que él nunca dejaba de irrumpir en el cuarto. Hana piensa que él usaba excusas solo para entrar a la habitación a verla, le gusta esa teoría, aunque aún le duele la cabeza cada vez que el guardián del sol comienza a gritar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la morena prepara la cámara, acomodándola cuidadosamente en el pedestal para asegurarse de que el ángulo sea el correcto. Podría habérselo pedido a Kyoko, o incluso a Haru, pero no quería que nadie interfiriera en el momento.

—Hana, ¿para qué quieres una foto? Al extremo—pregunta Ryohei, intentando mantener un tono de voz adecuado para no irritar a su novia.

—¿Acaso tú no quieres una?—pregunta ella, activando la cuenta regresiva.

Ryohei no tarda más de dos segundos en pensar la respuesta y grita:

—¡Al extremo que sí!

A Hana se le paran los pelos por el grito, pero mantiene su sonrisa y posa para la foto junto al guardián del sol.

Después de todo, no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedará esta vez, la felicidad va de la mano con el riesgo cuando se habla de Vongola.

—Sacaré una copia para ti, te la entregaré antes de que te vallas—promete.


End file.
